


Mission: Interrupted

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Crookshanks is doing Important Cat Things, but Flora wants to pet him.





	

~ Mission: Interrupted ~

"Hmm, whose cat is this?" Flora Carrow wondered as the unfamiliar orange creature slunk past her. "Here kitty! Here, kitty kitty..." she called, reaching out toward it.

The cat's ears perked and he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the young witch.

"Kitty..." she called again, a bit more hesitantly this time.

There was something odd about this cat, something unsettling about its gaze...

"Meow," went Crookshanks.

Flora jumped, started. For such a fluffy thing, he had a surprisingly deep voice.

"Come here, cute kitty!"

She lunged for him and scooped him up into her arms.

Crookshanks reluctantly allowed himself to be cuddled. The girl might be a Slytherin, but she was up to nothing more evil than picking up cats that did not belong to her.

~ end ~


End file.
